Desculpe
by Ywoolly
Summary: Estranho? Pode até ser que sim. Mas não para a paixão que está nascendo entre eles. Sirius/Hermione.


**_Desculpe_**

Ele acordou um tanto perturbado. Era a quinta noite seguida que tinha um sonho como o que acabara de ter. Desde que a vira pela fresta da porta do banheiro naquela noite não tinha mais sossego durante o sono. Nunca imaginara o quão linda ela estava se tornando. Resolveu descer para tomar um pouco de água e ver se o sono retornava. Vestia uma calça de dormir e uma blusa branca que deixava a mostra o contorno de seu abdômen.

-Por quê? – ela indagou entre soluços provocados pelo choro.

Era melhor esquece-lo. Ele era um insensível, nunca enxergaria um palmo à sua frente. Por ele, ela estava ali, no canto da sala, encolhida e chorando. Não tinha conseguido dormir, por isso descera. Não se importava de estar vestindo apenas uma camisola branca - que deixava a mostra as curvas adquiridas com o tempo.

Ele parou no corredor. Escutou o choro de alguém vindo da sala de estar. Desviou-se do caminho para a cozinha e seguiu para a sala. Quando chegou, a passos leves, na porta do cômodo, não notou ninguém ali. Mas apurando um pouco mais os ouvidos percebeu que o choro vinha de um canto afastado. Caminhou até lá.

-Posso me sentar?

Ela se assustou ao perceber quem estava ali. Entre tantos homens que estavam naquela casa velha por quê justo ele? Logo ele que mexia de tal forma com ela, mesmo contra sua vontade?

-Pode sim.

-Obrigado. – ele disse enquanto se sentava. – Por que está assim?

-Nada não.

-Ninguém chora à toa sabia?

-Já disse que não é nada Sirius.

-Tudo bem. Não insisto mais. Desculpe.

-Eu que peço desculpa. Fui grossa.

-Às vezes é melhor não guardar tudo para si. É bom conversar com alguém, Mione. – desde quando ele a chamava pelo apelido?

-Promete guardar segredo?

-Prometo.

-Não suporto mais o jeito do Ron. Ele parece ter o emocional de uma pedra. Fala coisas que me magoam e nem desculpa por elas ele pede.

-Uma coisa que dizem sobre nós homens é verdade: amadurecemos mais tarde. E desculpe, sei que sente algo por ele, mas Ron ainda é muito "criança" para você.

-Não precisa pedir desculpa. É bem verdade que sinto algo por ele, mas tem outro cara que me deixa confusa...

-O tal jogador de quadribol?

-O Vitor Krum? Não. – ela deu um singelo sorriso. – É um outro cara. Mas ele nunca olharia para mim.

-Mas só um louco não olharia para você. – ele disse sem conter as palavras que saíram de sua boca.

Hermione corou furiosamente.

-Promete segredo? – ele falou.

-Claro Six.

-Six?

-Ouvi dizer que te chamavam assim na escola – ela encolheu os ombros. – Desculpe.

Ele riu. Aquela risada rouca que parecia um latido, que só ele tinha.

-Não desculpo não. É bom ouvir esse apelido novamente.

Ela sorriu docemente.

-Bom, agora conte-me seu segredo.

-É que ando pensando muito em uma garota.

-Six! Bem que dizem que nunca deixou de ser o que era.

-Como assim? O que eu era?

-Um conquistador.

Ele sorriu galante e quase que displicente jogou os cabelos para o lado.

-Uma vez conquistador, sempre conquistador.

Eles riram.

-Mas quem é ela? – Mione perguntou tentando esconder a curiosidade na voz.

-Se você souber é capaz de não aceitar.

-Diga-me. É alguém da Ordem, tenho certeza. E provavelmente mais jovem que você, devido ao "garota".

-Você continua sendo a bruxa mais esperta da sua idade.

-Obrigada. Mas vejo que tenho razão.

-Pode ser que sim.

-Claro que tenho. Do contraio você teria dito "alguém" ou "uma mulher".

-Prefiro não falar mais nada.

-Desculpe.

-Que nada. Só não quero que descubra.

-Então eu paro com as perguntas.

-Ok. Vamos até a cozinha?

-Fazer?

-Beber e comer algo. Não sei você, mas eu estou com fome.

-Vamos. Acabei de perceber que perdi o sono.

Sirius se levantou primeiro.

-Vem. Te ajudo. – ele ofereceu ajuda para Mione se levantar, que foi aceita.

Mione segurou nas mãos estendidas dele e foi surpreendida com um puxão. Sirius a puxou sem medir a força aplicada, o que resultou num contato entre os corpos e uma proximidade entre os rostos.

Na mesma hora a respiração de ambos falhou. O olhar se intensificou. E num ato de espontaneidade Sirius enlaçou-a pela cintura. Inconscientemente ele mordeu o lábio inferior numa demonstração inconsciente de desejo. Ato, esse, que Mione repetiu.

Se aproximaram lentamente. Sirius sentiu os seios, de garota ainda, de Mione contra seu peito, e isso o excitou. Fato que não passou despercebido de Mione.

Sirius segurou o rosto dela com a mão vaga e aproximou mais ainda seus rostos. Levemente ele tocou-lhe os lábios. Vários beijos rápidos foram dados por ele nela. Até que de repente ele colou seus lábios de uma só vez.

Um beijo avassalador iniciou-se. Ele não sabia ser gentil, nem mesmo quando beijava uma garota que parecia ser tão frágil. Parecia.

Ela nunca havia sido beijada dessa forma. Era algo tão arrebatador que a cada movimento da língua dele ela ansiava por mais. Não se importava se a barba dele estava grande, aquilo até a excitava. Não queria ser passar por frágil, sensível. Mas aquele homem a fazia sentir as pernas bambas.

Sirius fazia caricias na nuca de Hermione. Desceu seus beijos para o pescoço dela, levando-a a um estado de êxtase sobrenatural. Ela não tinha experiência, mas os singelos carinhos que estava fazendo na nuca e costas dele o levava a querer mais e mais.

A mão que outrora estava na cintura dela começou a brincar nas costas dela. A cada toque de Sirius ela sentia um arrepio perpassar por seu corpo.

Novamente ele a beijou nos lábios. Ele tinha um gosto de mel segundo o que seu cérebro conseguia atestar. Para ele a boca daquela menina possuía um gosto de morango silvestre, que coincidentemente era sua fruta favorita.

Ele a levou para a parede e a prendeu entre seu corpo e a parede fria. Queria o máximo possível de contato entre seus corpos.

Levou mais uma vez sua boca para o pescoço dela. Beijava, mordiscava e lambia. O céu era apenas o primeiro andar da subida ao paraíso que Hermione estava começando. Ela possuía um cheiro de pitanga singular. Nunca sentira um cheiro parecido em nenhuma mulher. Ele mordeu a curvatura do pescoço dela com uma ferocidade que lembrava a de um cão. Ela gemeu de prazer. Com certeza ficaria uma marca ali.

Subiu seus beijos para os lábios dela. Então ele pareceu acordar. Acordar de um de seus sonhos em que se sentia culpado por ter sonhado algo daquele tipo. Afastou-se dela.

-Hermione... Eu não sei... – ele tentava se explicar, mas as palavras se perdiam a caminho da boca. Ela o mirava inexpressiva. – Algo comigo... – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Me desculpe.

Hermione o olhava e não sabia o que dizer. Agora mais que nunca estava confusa. Uma lágrima desceu sorrateira por sua face. Sirius a olhou.

-Não, não chore. Por Merlin. Me desculpe. Agi sem pensar nas conseqüências. Não pensei em você. Não devia ter feito isso, você ainda é uma criança.

Ela o olhou como se não acreditasse no que estivesse ouvindo e saiu correndo. Foi para a cozinha. Sirius foi atrás dela.

-Pare ai mesmo Sirius Black! – ela falou. Estava encostada na bancada.

Sirius parou na mesma hora.

-Me desculpe. – ele pediu novamente.

-Não. Não se beija alguém para depois se pedir desculpa. Muito menos falar que a mulher que beijou é uma criança. Não te desculpo Sirius Black!

-Eu não disse por mal. Mas em comparação a mim, você é apenas uma garota – ele disse com cuidado.

-O que senti quando você me beijou nenhuma garota sente. Só uma mulher sente!

-Hermione...

-Não diga nada Black. Saia da frente. A criança precisa dormir.

Hermione passou por Sirius, mas este a segurou.

-O que quer então? Se não aceita minhas desculpas, o que quer? – ele perguntou um pouco alterado.

-Quero que me diga o sente.

Aquilo caiu sobre Sirius com um peso de 200kg. Ele nunca havia dito o que sentia para ninguém.

-Me diga o sente realmente.

Ele suspirou.

-Não sei. Nunca senti algo assim. Você me deixa louco. Há cinco noites venho tendo sonhos com você. Há cinco dias você não me sai da cabeça! Quer sinceridade? – ele a soltou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Te desejo com todas as minhas forças. Agora me diga o que é isso? Você que sabe tudo.

Ela o olhou. Podia saber tudo de livros, mas da vida pouco sabia.

-Eu não sei. Talvez seja paixão. Não sei dizer. Simplesmente não sei.

-Não sabe porque não sente o mesmo. Eu fui um tolo. Devia saber que não podia ter feito isso nunca. Alem de ser jovem demais para mim, você gosta de outro.

-Não sei de quem gosto!

-No fundo você sabe sim.

-Gostaria de saber. Me desculpe.

-Pelo que?

-Por... Por... Não sei. Só me desculpe.

-Sabe o que vejo?

-Não.

-Que você não sabe o que quer. É uma garota ainda. Uma garota que não sabe o que quer da vida. Por mais segura que demonstre ser, não sabe ao menos o que sente. E eu já estou velho demais para essas coisas.

-Você me deixa confusa. Mexe comigo.

-Como assim?

-Você me faz sentir... mulher. – ela disse com a voz fraca.

-Sério?

-Sim.

Num ato rápido, Sirius enlaçou Hermione pela cintura e encarou-a.

-Quando te trago para perto de mim, o que sente? – ele disse num tom sensual.

-Sinto que...

-O que? – ele colou mais ainda seus corpos.

-Sinto uma vontade de ser sua. – nem ela acreditou que havia dito isso.

-Não farei isso. Mas posso faze-la sentir como se fosse. Quer? – ele sussurrou a ultima palavra no ouvido dela.

Ela fez que sim.

Sirius mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela. Mione fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação. Ele beijou toda região ao redor da orelha dela, e depois desceu para o pescoço dela. Novamente mordeu a curvatura, arrancando um singelo gemido de Mione. Subiu seus lábios e começou a beijar-lhe na boca.

Ele a ergueu e levou ate a mesa, pondo-a sentada sobre ela. Enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava e puxava os cabelos de Mione, a outra brincava nas coxas da garota. Apertava leve e fortemente. Levava-a para a parte interna. Hermione o beijava calorosamente. Suas mãos estavam nas costas dele. Ou então desciam até a bunda dele, passando pela coxa.

Ela levou seus beijos para o pescoço dele. Beijou. Mordiscou. Lambeu. E por fim mordeu. Sirius bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar um gemido, que lembrava um uivo abafado. Em resposta ele apertou o mais forte que conseguiu a coxa dela.

Ficaram longos trinta minutos ali. Um provando o gosto que o outro tinha. No final desse tempo, Hermione nem lembrava aquela garota estudiosa e na dela que era, e sim uma mulher cheia de desejos.

-Melhor irmos deitar. – ela disse com a voz fraca.

-Mas você está dormindo com a Ginny.

-Não dormir desse jeito que está pensando. Dormir mesmo. Daqui a pouco amanhece e todos irão acordar.

-Ok. – ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos do rosto dela e ficou olhando-a. – Seja lá o que for isso que estou sentindo, é com certeza a melhor coisa que já senti.

Mione sorriu. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Quando nos encontramos de novo? – ele perguntou. Um brilho nos olhos.

-Melhor que não nos encontremos novamente Sirius. – ela disse seria.

-Por que não?

-Porque podem acabar nos descobrindo e uma confusão estará armada.

-Você quem sabe.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. É melhor assim.

Hermione desceu da mesa onde estava.

-Durma bem. – ela disse com a cabeça baixa.

-Tenha certeza que dormirei. – um sorriso maroto nos lábios dele.

Hermione o olhou. Aproximou-se e depositou um singelo beijo na boca dele. Virou-se e saiu da cozinha sem dizer uma única palavra.

Subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto. Entrou devagar para não acordar Ginny e deitou-se. Passou a mão pelos lábios. Sorriu ao se lembrar da última hora. Ela não estava mais confusa. Mas também não podia assumir abertamente o que queria para si. Adormeceu instantes depois.

Sirius foi para seu quarto e se deitou. Mas não conseguiu dormir. A última hora ainda estava viva em seu pensamento. Tinha que tê-la em seus braços novamente. Precisava. E não descansaria ate conseguir.

**Fim.**


End file.
